


A Party in Moscow

by srtlv



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: Alexander and Kevin are together, Eurovision in Moscow, Gay Alexander Lemtov, M/M, POV Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtlv/pseuds/srtlv
Summary: The Eurovision week in Moscow is getting started, and Alexander is throwing a party. He's been secretly together with Kevin since Edinburgh, but can they still keep it a secret?Can be read either as a one-off, or as a sequel to Lion of Love.
Relationships: Alexander Lemtov/Kevin Swain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A Party in Moscow

The Eurovision week in Moscow was getting into full swing. Performers, delegations and fans from all over Europe were flooding the city. As usual, Alexander Lemtov was throwing one of his legendary Eurovision parties, and this time bigger than ever; after all, they were on his home turf now. It seemed everyone wanted to be there, celebrating with last year’s winner: the line of cars entering the gates of the palace just outside of Moscow seemed unending.

Kevin stepped out of the Uber in front of the palace. It all seemed very familiar from Edinburgh: the young, shirtless men lining the way to the entrance (did all of Alexander’s staff globally consist only of young, good-looking men?) the luxurious palace, the throngs of party-goers. No Greek statues here, though, he noticed. Maybe they were a bit too much for the more conservative Russians.

It was weird arriving here this way, as a guest among others. What was he to them? The creative director for the Swedish Eurovision team this year, and the man who had directed Alexander’s ongoing European tour. Only a very limited amount of people knew the truth: that he and Alexander had been together since the Eurovision in Edinburgh last year. That in addition to directing Alexander’s show, he also toured with him. From one European city to another, they would usually stay together, but in Moscow they had agreed to be extra careful. Any slip here would quickly find its way to the headlines, and would be catastrophic for Alexander’s success. So Kevin stayed at a hotel, while Alexander had asked Mita to stay at his palace. This had already been noticed by the press, and while Alexander refused to comment, the day’s tabloids were screaming of a Eurovision romance. Little did they know that while there indeed was a Eurovision romance, the other part of the couple was someone else entirely.

Kevin had already slipped once the day before. He had been at the arena with the Swedish team, eagerly explaining some detail of the show while walking them to the stage, when he had accidentally bumped into someone. It had been Alexander with his dancers. “Oh, sorry, honey!”, he’d said instinctively, before realizing his error. “Alexander! Sorry, Alexander!”, he’d corrected, instantly realizing that if not the words, then at least the mortification on his face must now reveal the truth to everyone. Sure enough, Alexander’s dancers were barely hiding sniggers, but they knew anyway – or else they were blind. A couple of the Swedes were exchanging knowing glances. Alexander had just smiled, and then winked at him. “Oh, God!”, Kevin had muttered, trying to compose himself. He had turned back to the Swedish team, and continued his explanation, trying to act like nothing had happened. A quick glance around had told him that there were luckily no other witnesses to his mishap. The Swedes were liberal, they wouldn’t mind, but he had to be more careful in the future!

Kevin picked up a glass of champagne and took in the party. He greeted a few familiar faces, exchanged some pleasantries. He saw Alexander from a distance, gorgeous as ever in his brocade suit, but did not go over to greet him. Suddenly he recognized a very familiar face towards the side of the room: his old friend Matt, who he knew was working for the UK delegation. They hadn’t met for some time, but had been quite close when they were younger. He headed over.

“Matt! How nice to see you!”

“Kevin! I thought I’d meet you here!”

They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek. 

Matt had been talking to a younger man, a stylishly dressed slight figure with dark eyes. “This is Luis, he is the choreographer for Spain this year.”

To Kevin’s surprise the younger man looked slightly starstruck. “You’re Kevin Swain!”, he exclaimed.

“Well, yes, nice to meet you!”. Kevin tried to think of what the show for Spain looked like this year, but could not pull up anything. A sure sign that he had lately been more focused on his personal than professional life. 

“I love all your work! Like what you did with Fire Saga last year! The hamster wheel and all!”, the choreographer was gushing with excitement.

“Oh, please don’t remind me of that disaster!”, Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“No, whatever they did, your work was great! I’m such a huge fan!”. Luis touched Kevin’s forearm slightly, and Kevin recognized the look on the younger man’s eyes. Luis was young, gay, at Eurovision and clearly looking to have some fun. Lots of it. He felt amused, he and Matt had been the same years ago. They’d even had some casual fun with each other back then, but had been just friends for ages already. 

“And I saw Lemtov’s show in Madrid!”, Luis continued. “That was your work as well, right? I loved it!”

How ironic, Kevin thought. If I were single, I’d definitely go home with someone tonight. Yet, I am not, and still might be spending my night alone. Or maybe it would be possible to stay over? Surely the paparazzi would not notice one guest overstaying the party?

And suddenly, as if summoned, Alexander was standing next to him, greeting Matt with a kiss. Kevin didn’t even know Alexander knew Matt, but then again, he always seemed to know everyone.

“Kevin, who’s your friend?”. There was something in Alexander’s voice that Kevin was not quite able to identify. 

“Alexander, this is Luis, he’s the choreographer for Spain.”

“Ah, Spain, the one with the vampire theme? Very nice!”. And then Kevin remembered it too: lots of red, dark colours, dramatic music. It was a good show. He wondered how someone as young as Luis had been made responsible for the choreography. 

“Luis was just telling us that he saw your show in Madrid and enjoyed it.”

“Oh really? Madrid, yes, that was a great night.” Alexander gave Kevin a sideways glance. 

Kevin hid his smile in his drink. It had indeed been a great night, especially after the show. 

“Yes, a very good show.” Luis’s voice was considerably colder, it seemed he was not happy of this interruption to his discussion with Kevin. “Anyway, as I was saying, Kevin’s work was incredible!”. Luis gave Kevin a flirtatious smile. 

“Yes, I only want the best, and Kevin is the best in everything!”, Alexander smiled.

Kevin didn’t know how to take this sudden onslaught of praise from both sides. Luis seemed convinced that flattery was the surest way to his bed, and pressed on. “He is such a visionary!”

Alexander gave the younger man a cocky smile. “I don’t think you understand. I mean… everything.” He put his hand on Kevin’s shoulder and then slid it down his back. 

Kevin was both surprised and alarmed. What on Earth did Alexander think he was doing? He gave a quick glance around to check if anyone had seen, registered the surprise on Matt’s face, and took a step sidewise, away from the hand that was now resting on the small of his back. He lowered his voice. “Alexander, I think that’s enough!”

Alexander gave him a look he had previously only seen on stage or in private. “You know very well that it isn’t enough!”

“Hey, he said it’s enough!”, Luis stepped up, as if to defend Kevin. Oh God, what a mess, he’d have to deal with that later.

“Alexander, this is Moscow!”, Kevin realized his words came out almost as a hiss.

Now there was clear annoyance in Alexander’s blue eyes. “Yes, and this is my house. Can’t I…?”

“No. You. Can’t. You know that. And if you do, you know you will regret it tomorrow!”. Kevin tried to stay composed but he knew the words came out angry. He was angry. What was Alexander doing, had he lost his mind?

Then, the saving grace arrived in the form of Mita. Kevin didn’t know if she’d overheard, or just happened to come by at the right moment.

“Oh, there you are Alexander! Come, there’s someone I need you to meet. Sorry guys, I need to borrow him for a while!”. And just like that, with a smile, Mita was walking Alexander away. 

Kevin stared at their retreating backs, then gave a quick look around. It seemed either no one had noticed, or they were very good at pretending they hadn’t. He turned back to Matt and Luis. 

“I…I’m sorry you had to see that. And I would really appreciate it if you could keep this private?”. He looked both of them in the eyes to emphasize his words. Then he sighed and cast another glance at the direction Alexander and Mita had disappeared to. “I’m sorry, I think I have to go. Enjoy your evening!”.

***

He finally found Alexander and Mita in the garden. The May evening in Moscow was surprisingly chilly, and there was no one else around. They looked to be having a rather heated discussion. 

Mita noticed him first. “Oh, there you are! I’ll leave you two to it. Do try to talk some sense into him!”. She left to return inside. 

“What the hell was that? What were you thinking?”, Kevin blurted before Alexander had time to say anything.

Alexander lifted his chin defiantly. “I’m tired of this! This is my city, my home! And I have to just stand and watch while you are being flirted at by exes and some Spanish dancer boys?”

Kevin was seething. “He is not an ex! And yes, that is part of the deal! What do you think I do every night? Alex, you are the world’s biggest flirt! I watch you flirt with everyone, both on and off the stage every single night! And now this is a problem because it’s me instead of you?”

Alexander had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. “You are right, Kevin. I’m sorry.”

Kevin was not done yet. “These are not my rules, Alex, they are yours! You have told me over and over again that everything needs to be private. For a year we have been hiding and keeping secrets and being overly careful, and it is hard, but I have agreed to it because I love you. And now you want to throw all of that away because of some young boy touching my arm? In Moscow of all places?” 

“No, not because of some young boy, Kevin! Because I love you, and I hate hiding it!”. Alexander had a pained look in his eyes.

Kevin knew that was true. Alexander was a man of many passions, and hiding any of those passions did not come easily to him. He sighed, and felt the anger draining away. “I know. Can we just agree that this is probably not the right time and especially not the place to have this conversation? Look, let’s just try to get through this week, and then we can talk about this, somewhere safe.” 

“Yeees, you are probably right.” Alexander lifted a hand to caress Kevin’s cheek. “ Will you at least be staying over tonight?”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Ask me again later, when I’ve calmed down. And if you pull any other ridiculous stunts tonight, you can be sure that I am not!”. He tried to sound cross, but by the end of the sentence he was already half-smiling. “I will now get back to the party, and in five minutes you will follow me, and none of this ever happened.” 

Kevin turned his back, and walked towards the party, but he couldn’t help glancing back half-way through. Alexander noticed, and blew him a kiss. Kevin couldn’t help smiling. Oh, that man, he thought, what have I gotten myself into?

***

Later, he was standing with a drink in hand, watching from afar as Alexander flirted with some Russian model girls, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You OK?”

It was Matt. Kevin shrugged. 

“Fine, I guess. Thanks for asking.”

“It must be difficult for you, hiding like that. You have been out forever, and now you are back in the closet with him.”

“it is what it is.” He tried to lighten the mood. “It’s the price I pay for getting to tap that.” He gestured with his glass towards Alexander, who was just laughing and spreading his hands, showcasing his bare chest to the giggling models. 

“Well, when you put it that way…” They both laughed. 

“You confused poor Luis, though. He thought Alexander was harassing you sexually, you know, being your employer and all. He wanted to be the knight in a shining armour and rescue you.”

“Oh God, I don’t even know if that rumour would be better or worse in Russia than the truth.”

“Don’t worry, I set him straight. He was quite disappointed, though.”

“He’s young, this is Eurovision, he’ll find someone else to play with. We always did.”

“So, speaking of that…”, Matt traced his fingers down Kevin’s arm. “Are you two…exclusive?”

“God, Matt, yes! You are unbelievable!”

Matt shrugged, nonplussed. “Never hurts to ask.”

“Go and find some young hottie for yourself, someone single.”

“Don’t mind if I do!”. Matt raised his glass, smiled at Kevin, and disappeared among the throng of partygoers.

***

The party was ending, and people were heading out. Ubers and taxis again formed an unending line at the gates, and there was talk of an afterparty at one of Moscow’s hippest nightclubs. Kevin lingered in a side room, not wanting to leave yet. Suddenly he felt a familiar hand on his back. The room was empty except for the two of them. 

“Are you going to leave as well?”

Kevin turned to smile at Alexander. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Alexander placed his hand dramatically on his chest. “Oh, good! You gave me such threats in the garden! I thought I have to spend another night alone!”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?”, Kevin smirked and traced his fingers across Alexander’s bare chest. 

Alexander leaned closer. “Bedroom is up the stairs and to the left. I will be there in five minutes.”, he whispered.

Kevin gave him a smile, and turned towards the staircase. Somehow, they would figure this all out. But first, there was tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to hear any comments!


End file.
